


i miss the sound of your voice (babe i'm saying goodbye)

by geekchic64



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic64/pseuds/geekchic64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, good morning, Lexa – it’s Clarke. I just wanted to call and tell you that I had a really great time with you last night. Who knew the beach could be that beautiful at night. So thank you for sharing that moment with me. And I also want you to know that I really meant what I said last night. I do love you… So, good morning, it’s supposed to be a gorgeous day today, and I can’t wait to see you later. Bye, Lexa. Have a happy day.”</p><p>or</p><p>Lexa never seems to answer her phone and she's so thankful for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss the sound of your voice (babe i'm saying goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to only be able to write one shots super early in the morning and when I have a spanish exam the next day. Cool. Anyway, I was actually inspired by a Ted Talk to write this one. A different Ted Talk also inspired another angsty Clexa fic so expect that to be up within the next couple of weeks.  
> But, yeah, this is super duper short and I didn't do half the stuff I originally planned to do, but, meh, it works, I think. And I wrote it in like twenty minutes so I apologize for any typos and/or if it's not my best.  
> Enjoy! X

“Hey, me again – Clarke, that is. So on a totally random note, and completely hypothetically, of course, but if – hypothetically – I were to get flowers, well… My favorites are sunflowers. Hypothetically, obviously.”

 _Beep_.

 “Hey, good morning, Lexa – it’s Clarke. I just wanted to call and tell you that I had a really great time with you last night. Who knew the beach could be that beautiful at night. So thank you for sharing that moment with me. And I also want you to know that I really meant what I said last night. I do love you… So, good morning, it’s supposed to be a gorgeous day today, and I can’t wait to see you later. Bye, Lexa. Have a happy day.”

 _Beep_.

“Hey, Lex – don’t forget your keys again this morning! I haven’t had a chance to make another copy since I gave you the spare and I don’t want you to have to wait for me to come home to let you in. They’re hanging up by the door! Have a great day at work, and I’ll see you later! Love you.”

 _Beep_.

“Happy birthday, babe! You’re probably still in a meeting because you’re in a better relationship with your work than with me – I’m totally kidding – but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday for the fiftieth time today. And to let you know that the party is still on for tonight! Even though it’s a Thursday it’s still party time! So get excited, lady!

“Octavia is in charge of the drinks and I told Raven to not bring anything that’ll explode, but, well, you know how Raven is. Monty and Jasper are… well actually… I don’t know what they’re in charge of, but I’m just hoping Monty can keep Jasper _relatively_ under control. Oh! And I think Bellamy is bringing your friend, Echo! So we can totally make fun of him all night! But okay so that’s all, I think. So I hope you’re having a great day at work and I can’t wait to see you later tonight. Happy birthday, Lexa. I love you.”

 _Beep_.

“Lexa, could you swing by the store after work and pick up some bread? I used the last of it making your lunch earlier and totally forgot to get some more. Thanks, babe.”

 _Beep_.

“Hey Lexa… Sorry for calling so late… I know you probably just went to sleep, but I just wanted to call you. I didn’t expect you to wake up – and I don’t want you to feel bad for not waking up. Time zones are weird and I want you to get some rest. You’ve been working so hard lately. I’m _so_ proud of you.

“I miss you. A lot. And I know this is only for a little while and you’ll be back home soon. But it’s weird not waking up next to you. I miss holding your hand and you braiding my hair. _Fuck_ , I even miss you hogging all the blankets at night. And I just… _miss_ you.

“I’m sorry. This is making me sound like a crazy person. It’s only two more weeks. I just really love you, is all. But I’m so proud of you, Lexa. I really am. You’re taking the world by storm and moving mountains. You’re an unstoppable force, and I’m so lucky to be able to call you my fiancé. Life throws a lot of shit our way, but I know I can always count on you. You’re my constant, Lexa.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

“Anyway… Sorry for the super long voicemail… I hope you’re doing well. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

 _Beep_.

“Lexa! Octavia got me drunk and now she’s chasing me around her apartment and all I wanted to do was call THE LOVE OF MY LIFE – _Octavia let go off me_ – and tell you that – _fuck_ – I just – _Octavia I swear_ – I love you a lot, okay? I do – _Okay Octavia I’m fucking_ hanging up now – I’m hanging up now, but I love you babe!”

 _Beep_.

 “Lexa! I wanted to tell you in person but I can’t not tell you any longer _! I booked the fucking art show_! I’m so fucking excited, oh my god. Raven and I are going out to eat for lunch now but the two of us are so celebrating later tonight! Bye, love you!”

 _Beep_.

“Just wanted to call and tell you I love you. Have a great day, Lexa.”

_Beep._

“Lexa? … It’s Octavia… Look, um… When you get this message… Can, uh, you call me? It’s um… _fuck_ … It’s Clarke. She uh… She’s um… There was a truck… We’re at the hospital right now… Jesus fucking Christ, Lexa, you need to get here as soon as fucking possible… It’s not good.”

 _Beep_.

“Lexa, it’s your mother. What happened to your friend is unfortunate. Should you wish to come home, your room is still available for you. Goodbye.”

Lexa closed her voicemails and locked her phone, shoving it back into her coat pocket.

“I’m sorry for never answering as much as I should have. But, now I can’t help be feel somewhat glad I was a shitty fiancé in that respect… I miss you, Clarke… And… I love you too.”

She set a sunflower in front of a slab of stone and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come say hey at whatwordsmiss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
